In love and hatePuckabrina
by InksSplotch
Summary: The pranks between Sabrina and Puck with some violence and romance mixed in. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! Please comment, critique and whatever else! I'm new so I need all the help I can get!_

_This is a Puckabrina story soooo,,,, it starts at when they are 15, why? 'Cause that's just what age I chose. Anyway, on with the show!_

Chapter 1:

Sabrina's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, wary of any trap that Puck might have placed during the night, sure that the minute I opened my eyes, a bucket of slime or some nasty, creepy-crawly thing would drop on me. Nothing. I sighed in relief, and got out of bed, groaning when my muscles cramped up. I had been up till 3:00 studying, and was not in the mood for any of Puck's pranks. I walked to the closet that Daphne and I shared, and pulled out my outfit of the day: an extra-long light blue sweater, and some black leggings. I reached toward my jewelry box, but then decided against it, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I had finished, I leisurely combed and styled my long blonde hair and smiled at the mirror. I was not at all bad looking. I glanced at the clock. Aw crap! 7:35? I am going to be soooo late! I groaned. Mrs. Macklehorn, my homeroom teacher, told me I'd get detention if I was late again. I quickly put on some mascara so I wouldn't look too tired, and raced down the stairs.

Puck's POV:

I snickered, hearing Sabrina crash about upstairs, knowing my daily prank would catch her unawares. The old lady walked in with something that looked like fried green centipedes, and smelt like fried apple peel. I shrugged and grabbed four of whatever they were and crunched them down. I was just about to drink out of the milk carton when I heard clangs, bird calls, and Sabrina's angry screams of "Puuuuuuuuuck! You! Are! Gonna! Diiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" I started laughing and, grabbing some more of the green-crunchy-apple smelling- centipede looking-things ran out the door to go to school. Yes, I, Puck, the trickster king, the god of delinquents, miscreants, rug rats, and thieves and other villainy, am going to school. Mainly to bother Sabrina though…heheheh. We have a love/hate relationship. Obviously I love her. I mean, why else would I move to New York? To take over Faerie? As if. Nope, I and my magical room, my monkeys, my trampoline, everything! Exceeept…maybe not Kraven the Deciever. You know….I think I outgrew him….ok ok, maybe not… why am I talking to myself? Anyway I was racing out the door, when Marshmallow, a.k.a. Daphne, attached herself to my back.

"Puck! Where are you going!?"

"To school obviously. Where else?"

"But, I thought you were going to fly me to school today?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"But…"Daphne sniffled "Puck….I really wanted you to fly me to school today…" she looked up at me, her eyes full of tears and her lower lip quivering.

"I…uh…I…" Darn it! She's cryiiiiiing! "I…um, you know, I… FINE!"

Daphne squealed and ran to get her things. My shoulders slumped and I moaned when I thought about how late I would be to school.

_So that's it until I update next! Sorry that it's so short! Please comment and critique but don't just bash my efforts! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I'm onto chapter 2! I'm going to write five chapters, and if I don't feel that it isn't going to turn out, I'm going to delete it, just to let you know. And also, if you have any prank ideas, or anything like that, please let me know! Thanks!_

Chapter 2:

Puck's POV:

I was being blinded by Daphne's huge grin, when something suddenly hit my legs, making me hit the floor with an "Oof!" I tried to get up, but someone was sitting on my back, making it impossible for me to get up.

"Hold him still Daphne." I groaned. "Well, I don't think your ego is going to like this much Puck." Sabrina went on. "In fact, I think you will be embarrassed beyond belief."

I snorted, hoping she wouldn't call my bluff. "Embarrassed!? Me? The Trickster King? Never!" Sabrina chuckled and bent down so I could see what she was holding in her hand. A large case that read "_New! And Improved! Mrs. Hubbard's Long Lasting Make-Up! Guaranteed to last for a week or your money back!"_

My eyes widened in horror as understanding dawned. "You wouldn't." Sabrina smirked,and proceeded to empty out the case. "Daphne, hold him still." I began to struggle but Daphne pulled out a wand, muttered a few words, and rendered me motionless. Now, I know a few of you are thinking "Wow. What an idiot. Why didn't he just transform?" Because, just maybe, I need to twirl around clockwise on my heel to transform. And obviously, if I have someone sitting on my back, I can't accomplish that very easily. Anyway, I'll spare you the pain of hearing of my humiliation, and the description of the ghastly event. I would very much prefer to…move on…and forget about the whole thing, you see? So, to cut a long story short, I didn't go to school that day. I mean, would you? What self-respecting boy (no offense to any boys that do wear make-up) would go to school with pink sparkly eyeliner on!? And bright red lipstick!? And mascara and whatever other gobbledygook they put on me!? What I did for the rest of the day when I should have been in school, was lay on my trampoline in my room, thinking of the perfect prank to pull on Sabrina and Marshmallow that would make them rue the day they thought of this devious, diabolical, _humiliating_, nasty, mean-spirited prank.

Sabrina POV:

I was at school (late obviously), and still snickering over what Daphne and I had done to Puck. Ah, revenge is sweet. I mean, seriously? Setting up a trip wire on the stairs, strings of cans across every step, and the tripwire connected to some sort of apparatus that let loose 3 pigeons, and spilled bird poop. All over me. You don't expect me to just not retaliate, do you? Um, hello? I am Sabrina freaking _Grimm_. I will get my revenge through any means possible. So I was sitting there, in third period( ) and just chuckling away in my corner of the room. When suddenly "Sabrina? Would you mind sharing what's so funny with the rest of the class?" I froze. Fabulous. I have to think up a reason why I was laughing or do the 'Slouch of Shame' as I've nicknamed it. I'll choose the 'think quickly or die option'. "Actually, I wouldn't mind sharing!" I said smiling deviously. Oooh boy is Puck goiong to hate me for this. "So, everyone knows how Robin was adopted by my family? And how we prank each other? Well, expect a very dolled up Robin tomorrow!" I smirked and sat down as the entire class either stared at me disbelievingly or erupted into laughter. I quickly grab my things, anticipating the ring of the bell, and when it does, I'm out of there like a shot.


End file.
